supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20160131225605
Die Jäger saßen an der Bar mit ihrem Bier in beiden Händen. Die Stimmung im lokal war ganz entspannt. Die Einen saßen in der Ecke und lachten, andere waren Billiardtisch. Und Mei kam dann nicht ohnehin weg zu fragen, was er hier macht. " Und, was treibst du hier ? " " Ich bin mit James hier. Ich habe ihn gebeten, alles mögliche über die Stadt Gomorrha herauszufinden und... dann wollten wir uns mal die Kante geben. Einfach mal abschalten ''". Mei schaute sich dann um. " Und wo ist er'' ? ", fragte sie ihn, welcher mit einem Kopfnick antwortet " Is nach Haus gegangen. Ich wollt noch etwas hierbleiben. " Mei nickte nur und gab " Hm '' " von sich. Sie nippte an der Flasche. " ''Sag, warum bist du hier ? ", fragte Connor mit einer etwas rauen Stimme. " Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich mein, in letzter Zeit warst du irgendwie... ''" " ''Irgendwie was... " Mei blickte ihn tief ins Gesicht " ...nicht du selbst ''". " ''Ach, wie kommst du darauf ? ''" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter " ''Ich kann es spüren. Du scheinst dich auch verändert zu haben ". " Ja mag wohl so sein " Vom Text her merkte Mei, dass Connor irgendwie bedrückt war. " Ist alles okay ? Du klingst irgendwie... bedrückt " Connor nahm einen Schluck. Er war sehr tief. Er schien wirklich bedrückt zu sein. " Weißt du, ich überlege nur, ob das nicht mal enden kann ? ". Mei blickte verwundert " Was meinst du mit enden kann ? ". "'' Ich find's okay, wenn wir mal einen kleinen Job aufnehmen, aber immer nur die Welt retten... das wird langsam lästig. Ich meine, ein großer Mistkerl taucht auf, will die Welt vernichten und wir müssen es stoppen. Und ist das erledigt, taucht ein anderer auf und es beginnt von vorne'' ". " Ja, aber Connor: Das ist unsere Aufgabe... unser '''FAMILIENAUFTRAG' " Connor`s Ton wurde finster " ''Und wenn wir den nicht ausführen können ? Was, wenn wir es eines Tages mit einem Gegner zu tun kriegen, denn nicht mal wir beide besiegen können ? Wir wissen nicht, was sich hinter dem Tor zur Stadt verbirgt, aber eines weiß ich: Wenn man es so versiegelt, dass nur von Gott geschaffene Waffen es öffnen können, muss es was gefährliches sein. ''" Mei überlegte, was sie machen konnte, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie wollte, dass er mal postitiv wirkt. " ''He, denk doch mal an die Winchesters. Denen wurde auch oft ans Bein gepisst und trotzdem, sie hatten es immer geschafft, die Kurve zu kriegen. Sie haben den Teufel bekämpft, die Leviathane ausgelöscht und noch so vieles mehr. Allein ihnen verdanken wir es, das die Welt sich weiterdreht und wir sollten ihn ihre Fußstapfen tretten, damit die Welt sich dann dank uns weiterdreht ''". Und es schien zu klappen. Connor schien etwas locker zu werden " ''Ach, verdammt Mei. jemand wie du mit so einer Ansprache sollte Kanzlerin werden. " Mei musste sofort lachen bei der Antwort und auch Connor musste lachen. Die Stimmung wuchs wieder. " Ja, is klar. Und wie nenn ich mich dann ? Kanzlerin 0'Neil ? " " Naja, hört sich doch net an. Muss man sich mal vorstellen: Ein Nephilim als Bundeskanzlerin. Und wenn du im Bundestag bist, hälst ne Ansprachen, du wirst ausgebuht, reicht ein Fingerschnips, einer macht Bumm und plötzlich halten alle anderen die Klappe ". " Na, das is aber etwas zu hart, findest du nich ? " "'' He, ich war in der Hölle. Noch härter gehts nicht'' " Und wieder mussten sie lachen. Connor fühlte sich wieder viel besser " Weißt du, es ist immer schön, mit dir abzuhängen. Du kannst echt andere gut aufmuntern ". Mei war gerührt'' " Wie ein guter alter Mann mal gesagt hat: Familie hört nicht beim Blut auf, Junge ". Da kam auch wieder das Grinsen.'' Aber es wurde schnell wieder Ernst " Ach weißt du, ich bin außerdm gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass wir uns in einer Woche an meinem Haus am See dann treffen. Dann geht nähmlich die große Aktion los " Connor nickte darauf " Und ich werde da sein. Ach und hör mal ? " Mei hörte gespannt zu " Wenn dass alles vorbei ist, dann... sollten wir uns mal nen Urlaub gönnen. Ich dachte da so an einen Roadtrip durch Amerika. Was meinst du ? Wir alle machen die USA unsicher " Mei nickte lächelnd. Die Idee gefiel ihr sehr " Ja, das sollten wir echt machen ". " Gut, ich muss dann leider wieder. Ich muss mich ja um meine Jungs kümmern. Also, wir sehen uns " Noch bevor sie verschwinden wollte, hält Connor sie am Arm fest " Warte kurz... ". Sie bleibt stehen und fragte " was ist ? ". Connor legte sein Kreuz ab " Das will ich dir geben " und legte es ihr um den Hals. Mei war verwundert. " Warum gibst du mir das ''? " " ''Als Zeichen unsere Freundschaft. Ich trage dieses Kreuz schon lange mit mir rum und ich gebe es dir, weil ich will, dass Gott mit dir ist " Mei wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war verblüfft " Oh Man, jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll ''". Grinsend entgegnete er " 'Ein einfaches Danke reicht voll aus'' " Mei war auch dankbar und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange "'' Ich bin so dankbar, dass du mein Freund bist " und Connor antwortet " ''Das kann ich nur erwider''n ". " ''Also, bis bald " und mit einem Flügelschlag war weg. Connor war so happy grad als sonst. Er bezahlte und verlies die Bar. Als er dann an einer dunklen Gasse vorbei geht, spürte er eine dunkle Präsenz von dort. Etwas lauerte in der Dunkelheit. Er geht hinein.